Companions
by Capie
Summary: A light-hearted story about how Li seeks for the companionship when he realizes how lonely he is. Of course, Sakura is the perfect solution to his problem.


I don't like writing long autobiographic notes before every story but here's an official statement I'd like to make for those wonderful people who have been reading and reviewing my stories.  
  
Thank you ever so much! Your opinions are very valuable to me and I use them for inspiration for other stories as well as to motivate me to continue with any one plot line (i.e. sequels). I hope you like my work and continue reading my stories in the future!  
  
And now, about the whole bittersweet gloomy stories I just keep on writing…  
  
I know I haven't been writing the happiest stories lately. (Matte, Arigatou, and Last Question don't end with a 'happily ever after' though I must say they are somewhat ambiguous…am I setting myself up for more work to tie up loose ends?) I think some of these stories just don't work out as I had hoped. Well, in my last notes, I said I would write a happier, light-hearted story for my next one. As promised, here's a much less glum story! I wrote all this all in one day so sorry if it doesn't go well with you guys! I always love to hear what you have to say so please either drop an e-mail or a line here. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write another story or a sequel!  
  
Companions  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Golden honey rays of warming sunlight glittered past translucent blinds onto a sleeping form lying lazily on a large comfortable bed. It was a bright, sunny and warm spring day at Tomoeda, Japan. Although the streets had yet to hustle and buzz with business, traffic, and activity; some people were already awake taking a casual regular morning jog. The lazy form tossed and turned again finally sitting up. He always woke up at this hour and yet he always mentally scold himself for cutting short his blissful sleep. He let out lazy yawn and blinked several times clearing his vision. His mind was still foggy as he tried to distinguish the images of his dream and the reality. His muscles ached as he flexed them while he struggled to focus on the day ahead and the agenda he had planned. Ironically, today was like many other day where he would lead a constantly repetitive routine.   
  
"Sakura..." he muttered. His eyes blinked again as his consciousness snapped into place. He looked down his arms and found himself holding his blanket so tenderly. Embarrassed, he quickly tossed the sheet aside and climbed out of bed to stretch. This was Li Syaoran, a quiet Chinese boy who found himself leading a monochromatic existence.   
  
It had been many years since Li returned to Japan. He had first came to oversee the capture of the menacing magical Clow Cards that promised a destructive world disaster should they remain unsealed to roam around small suburban Tomoeda which was on the outskirts of Tokyo. After the cards were sealed, he returned to his native Hong Kong where he completed his own home demanding magical and physical training. That had taken him several years that felt like an eternity but the moment he was finished, he once again returned to Japan to complete his more academic education. Although that was the official excuse he gave to allow himself to stay in Japan, his real reason was with a girl he met in his first trip, Kinomoto Sakura.   
  
Li, a tall muscular shy boy with messy brown hair and intense deep brown eyes, have somehow fallen in love with a girl. Sometimes, even he could not believe his own heart. Li had always been convinced that he would have to be the lonely leader of his warrior family clan—the loneliness and harshness of leadership—but all of a sudden, he found himself in the company of a sweet tender girl. Li was always quiet and with his piercing glare, most people mistake him as a menacing force. Always stoic, showing as little range of emotions as possible, Li had always distant himself from his peers. Especially with a rigorous training schedule and the various responsibilities his family hacked into his brain, Li found himself unlike other children. He was more mature, grim and serious. A happy carefree childhood had never even entered his existence.   
  
That was until one Kinomoto Sakura stepped into his lonesome life.   
  
With her light-hearted innocent, forever-young attitude, Li found himself drawn to her. She had an enigmatic charm about that somehow had him hooked. The tow had started out as rivals fighting over the possession of the magical Clow Cards, the top grade in sports, and even the affection of one Tsukishiro Yukito; but somehow along the way, they had forgotten their petty arguments and mended a tender friendship. It was unlike any other friendship either had shared with their respective friends. There were many quiet consensus and sweet promises. Even Li was not sure when he had finally fallen in love with her. It seemed as though he just woke up one day and the realization occurred to him. Ever since, he had devoted his life to helping her—keeping her safe and happy among other things. Now, as he had grown from a clueless boy to an experienced man, Li found himself deeply intertwined with the heart of his affections. With each day that passed by, Li grew even fonder and more dependent on the girl such that her existence consumed his every thought and action. Li let out a sheepish grin as he thought of how completely pathetically lovesick he was. He had changed much since his childhood days and yet save from Sakura, he remained to be tough, stoic and strict as ever. Sakura was his Archeles Heel.   
  
Then again, Kinomoto Sakura was a special girl.   
  
Sakura had been raised in a loving normal family with her father and brother. Her mother, Nadeshiko, had passed away when she was young though Sakura was still very fond of her. Sakura had golden brown shoulder-length hair and the greenest, brightest, sparkling eyes Li had ever seen. Her petit body framed perfectly with gentle subtle curves that accentuated her beauty. However, those surrounding Sakura's existence was nothing ordinary.   
  
Other than Li Syaoran who had been raised in a rather odd family with five overly energetic sisters, a strict mother, and with mystic history surrounding anyone who was blood-related to him, her brother, Touya, was sensitive and often felt spirits and ghosts. Her father, Fujitaka, was one half the reincarnation of the sorcerer who created the magical Clow Cards; and her brother's best friend or her former crush, Yukito, was not even a human. He was a magical creature created by the cards' magician. In fact, the survival of such creature depended on her level of power. Sakura's favorite 'stuffed animal', nicknamed Kero-chan, in fact was another magical creature also created by the same magician. He was originally made to protect the cards but was now content to simply guard their mistress. Sakura's best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, was obsessed with her and insisted on taping every moment of her life and made ribbon-draped, lace-lined, flamboyant dresses for her to wear. Her best friend's mother, Daidouji Sonomi, was her own mother's cousin and apparently, they too encountered the same complex when they had been younger.   
  
Sakura, herself, also had numerous complications. She was the mistress of the former Clow Cards now turned Sakura Cards. She had lost her most precious feeling and regained it. She had seen a world where love did not exist. She had fallen for someone all her life only to find that he did not return her feelings. Despite all that, Sakura was still always cheerful and tender. She was the most generous and kind person Li had ever met. To this day, it was still a mystery to Li why she would even love him so fiercely. He knew that Sakura found herself as dependent on Li as she was to him. She had lived a period of time when he had been away and she had been lonely and miserable for the most part. Now that the two were reunited, Sakura's affections for him had only grown stronger.   
  
Li had finished his morning exercises when he finally collapsed onto his couch to rest. Oddly, he felt extra lonely that day. He had reasoned that it was the annoying bird chirping and the general cheery weather that led couples to stroll in the streets and parks outside. After all, while all the couples were tenderly holding hands, whispering words of affection, enjoying the songbirds, and tanning under the sunlight, he was sitting inside his own apartment sulkily moping alone. Sakura had promised to spend the day with her friends so she would not be available to keep him company until that evening. Perhaps being away form his Sakura was making him lonely; but the real cause sparking his misery had been a conversation the two had a week ago that since remained replaying itself in Li's mind; thus consuming most of his recent thoughts.   
  
It was during the Spring Festival that the two went together when Sakura studied Li closely and deduced "You don't have a lot of company other than me, do you?"   
  
Li shrugged and continued shooting. He had been playing a target practice game at the time. These games were commonly found at any carnival. The player would take a toy gun loaded with sponge bullets and tried to knock down a row of targets. Of course, the more targets the player hits, the larger the prize. "Well, I always live by myself," he said casually. Since he personally did not have many friends and especially with the amount of enchanted objects in his apartment, he had avoided company for the most part.   
  
"Aren't you lonely?" she probed.   
  
At that, Li's shot missed and the bullet glided past he target hitting the back of wall. Li had flinched just before the shot causing him to lose his concentration. He put down the gaming gun and turned to face Sakura while the booth attendant counted the number of targets he had shot down to retrieve his prize.   
  
"No," Li lied. He was slightly lonely although he hated to admit it. He thought after many years, he would be used to being alone. However as time worn on, he found himself more and more dependent on Sakura for his own personal social interaction.   
  
Sakura let out a half snort-laugh. She had already seen past Li's shameless lie. "Really now?" she teased, "What would you do without me?"   
  
Li smiled gently as he turned to receive his prize form the attendant. It was a gigantic stuffed fluffy white bunny with a pink bowtie and a baby-blue shirt. Instinctively, Li handed the stuffed toy to Sakura and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "What would you do without me?" he whispered the challenge slyly into her ear.   
  
Instead of taking the gift, Sakura pushed it away gently refusing it. "It's very cute but I think you should keep it," she said with a gentle smile. "You did win it and besides," she paused for a moment "it can keep you company when I'm not around," she said patting the bunny back into Li's arm. "I think you will find it to be a great companion,"   
  
So Li's mind drifted back to the present where he slouched against his couch. He reached over with one arm to a neighbouring chair where he had kept the stuffed animal and pulled the bunny over to hug. Snuggling it in a deep embrace, Li let out yet another half miserable sigh. He was very lonely indeed and the more he hugged his bunny, the more he was reminded of how happy he was to spend time with Sakura. Yet hugging the rabbit also made him feel blissfully comfortable as though he had his beloved snuggled in his arms. Li hated the limbo of mixed emotions that boiled down to him being pathetically alone. Peeling himself off the couch, Li paced around the apartment replaying his conversation with Sakura over and over again in his tortured memory.   
  
Alone...   
  
'I'm not alone. I have family and friends. I have Sakura...' Li's mind reassured himself.   
  
Alone...   
  
'For now, I have my bunny here...' Li continued to remind himself hugging the stuffed animal tighter.   
  
So very lonely...   
  
With that last thought, Li tossed the rabbit onto the couch and headed out the door.   
  
***   
  
It was at the evening when Li finally found himself in the company of the girl he had grown so fond of. Sakura had come over after meeting with friends to enjoy a quiet dinner with him. Her brother was away on a business meeting while her father was at a newly discovered dig site. The couple had finished a fine traditional Cantonese meal that Li had prepared and was sitting across form each other on a couch chatting about the day's events. Apparently, Sakura's outing with her friends was extremely exciting. As the group grew up, Sakura found herself busier with more obligations. She no longer spent most of her time with her friends, instead they met once in a while but have a memorable time when they renew their friendship.   
  
Li listened intently to Sakura's every word. He found it surreal to be finally spending time with her. His hands itched once in a while checking for a bulge in his jacket pocket. He was waiting for Sakura to finish her stories before he go on to describing his own day.   
  
Sakura had just finished reliving the day's events when Li finally spoke up. "Sakura..."   
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked her pink lips curving to a tender smile.   
  
"Well, about Mr. Bunny," he began. 'Mr. Bunny' was a very ridiculous name for a stuffed animal but   
Sakura had insisted it saying that it suited the toy perfectly.   
  
"Hmmm?" Sakura asked. She noticed Li's face had begun to glow a slight shade of rosy pink.   
  
"He makes great company," Li muttered. His cheeks continue to flush as the blush became more obvious.   
  
"Yes he does," Sakura agreed with a grin.   
  
"Well, he's great but..." Li started but his voice trailed off.   
  
Sakura leaned forward a bit and tried to capture Li's eyes in an intent gaze but Li had strategically shuffled away.   
  
"But...I was wondering..." Li stuttered. He shifted uncomfortably around the couch. His blush became more evident under the light.   
  
Sakura advanced forward to be a bit closer to Li. her eyes filled with curiosity to what Li was trying to say but she was patient so she would not push him to talk unless he was ready.   
  
"I was wondering..." Li began again as his face turned into a deeper shade of pink. "I was wondering..." he tried again but his cheeks had darkened into a bright red. "I was wondering..."   
  
Sakura studied him curiously. Li had not blushed so hard since they had been children and he was struggling to confess his intimate feelings to her. Sakura bent over further sticking her face against his trying to engage in a deep gaze with his dark brown eyes. Li wriggled around pulling back trying to escape Sakura's engaging stare to which she merely moved closer to him.   
  
"I was wondering..." Li tired again but his voice was caught and he stuttered terribly. His face reached a crimson shade as all his blood rushed to his cheeks. His hand slid into his jacket pocket feeling for the black velvet box that was the bulge. "I was wondering if you...if you would..." he muttered inarticulately. His whole frame was shaking violently now. He reached with his other hand to cup the little box and then outstretched his vibrating arms to present it to the confused yet curious Sakura.   
  
Gently, Sakura reached out to take the box from Li's shivering arms. Like her touched had burned his palms, he quickly retracted his arms as his head dipped down unable to meet her gaze. His body continued to shake from nervous anticipation. "I was wondering if...if you...if you would..." he stuttered incoherently. His posture was stiff and rigid; his face glowed like a small sun.   
  
Rubbing the lid of the box gently, Sakura flipped it open. A glittering silver band sat inside the box, the light contrasting the dark padding. Sakura pulled out the band and studied it closely bringing it to her eyes marveling at its simplistic elegant beauty. She looked up to see the nervous rigid Li as a small smile curved on her tender rosy lips. Knowing the unspoken question in the presentation of the ring, Sakura slipped it on as she crawled over to him and tucked into a warm embrace.   
  
Li looked up nervously afraid of what he might see. Struggling to clear his mind of all pessimism, he felt dizzy and confused entirely unaware of what was happening. The blood that flooded his head began to flow to other numb limbs in his body as his senses returned one by one: his vision clearing, sounds filtered through his ringing ears, warmth flooding his body, floral scent invading his nostrils, a sweet taste tingling at the tip of his tongue. His consciousness cleared as his mind raced to compile his sense into a string of logical coherent thought.   
  
"I love you, Syaoran," Li heard a tender quiet voice whisper in his ears.   
  
"Sakura..." his own voice called out in a husky tone.   
  
Sakura pulled back form her embrace and gazed deep into the intense brown eyes of her beloved. Her lips curved into an even wider smile as she leaned forward to place a light gentle kiss on his dry numb lips. Pulling back several seconds later, Sakura tucked herself for another embrace. Instinctively, finally finding strength in his arms, Li lifted them up and gently wrapped them around Sakura's slim waist.   
  
"Sakura..."   
  
***  
  
Nudge.  
  
Li's eyes snapped open and pulled up to sit on his bed. It had all been a dream! It was nothing but a blissful pleasant dream. Li shook his head to clear his thoughts as he began to regain his senses and awareness of his surroundings. It was the deep depth of night as the sounds of crickets chirping filtered through his open window. Pale white moonlight shone through his translucent blinds with the occasional glimmer. A cold breeze whistled by drying the slippery sweat from his forehead where his messy brown hair was plastered against. With a deep calming breath, Li rubbed his eyes and looked around for his alarm clock while his heart steadily slowed down to its normal rhythmic pace. Taking a side-glance of the alarm, he let out an annoyed grunt. He had woken up a couple four hours earlier than his usual time.  
  
Nudge.  
  
That was what woke him up—the nudging and movements in his bedside. Li turned around as his eyes caught a bright golden glitter like a miniature star. In fact, the mass next to him that had nudged him awake was a star. It was a girl with golden brown hair and bright green eyes though they were hidden under her eyelids at the moment. Her special distinctive aura was fueled by the stars thus making herself one in its own right. The sleeping figure had a slender body and curled into a little ball before she nudged again trying to snuggle closer. The golden glitter shone even brighter as the moonlight it directly. The glitter was from a golden band resting on the fourth finger on one of the girl's hand.  
  
"Syaoran…" she muttered in her sleep with that gentle songlike angelic voice. She moved closer yet again as she attempted to tuck even closer to his body.  
  
Li let out a gentle smile and a happy sigh. That had not been a dream after all. It was a scene from his memory—the happiest in his short life. Now, he had few truly wondrous dreams. After all, as far as Li Syaoran was concerned, his life had reached perfection. Li bent over and stroked the girl's hair gently before returning to the comfort of his warm bed. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he drifted back into a deep soothing sleep.  
  
"Sakura…"   
  
------------  
  
Owari!  
  
As usual, comments always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Nani – what  



End file.
